To study the control mechanisms which affect cellular growth and differentiation. These studies are aimed at elucidating control principles effecting all levels of cellular machinery as well as various levels of physiological control of the organized functioning animal. To determine difference in controls between differentiated and nondifferentiated tissues and between malignant and normal tissues. To study the effects of control changes on physiologic processes.